You never know what 'friend' really means
by Storm2
Summary: Two friends share a dream and when they come to know they join forces and become more than just friends.


This is a story in Which I created, but instead of Barbara being Batgirl…I am. This story is like batman, superman,   
Max Steel and my imagination all squished together.  
  
(In this story I'm Julia and My friend is Rayne (pronounced 'Rain')  
  
(High school graduation. Julia and Rayne are talking)  
  
Julia: So this is it huh?  
  
Rayne: I guess it is!  
  
Julia: Well since your going to Africa I expect lots of pictures and Post Cards!  
  
Rayne: No Problem. Are you still Going to Gotham University?  
  
Julia: Of course!  
  
Rayne: We'd better go and talk to everyone else before this night is over!  
  
(about 2 hrs. later)  
  
Rayne: Thanks for helping me clean up.  
  
Julia: Hey, What are friends for? We'd better get back to your house before the night is over and get you packed!!  
  
Rayne: I almost completely forgot about that!  
  
(The next morning)  
  
Julia: You all set?  
  
Rayne: Just about…this is the last box.  
  
Julia: Okay, this is it!  
  
Rayne: I'm going to miss you sooo much!  
  
Julia: Your not alone.  
  
(They get to the airport and check Rayne's luggage)  
(Approaching the gate)  
  
Julia: *sigh* I guess this is goodbye?  
  
Rayne: Don't count on it.  
  
(4 years later)  
  
(running down the stairs)  
  
Julia: Alfred!!!  
  
Alfred: Yes Ma'am?  
  
Julia: There you are! Did you get the information on that new group in town?  
  
Alfred: Right here madam. (handing her an envelope)  
  
Julia: Thanks!  
  
Alfred: Any time.  
  
Julia: I almost forgot about meeting Rayne this evening! (she muttered to herself)  
  
Alfred: And Ma'am! You clothes are ready for your meeting with Miss. Porter this evening. I hear the food at Café   
Italiano is exquisite!  
  
Julia: So much for that. Thanks Alfred!!!  
  
(ready to leave)  
  
Alfred: That outfit looks absolutely beautiful on you dear!  
  
Julia: Thank you.  
  
Alfred: The limo I presume?  
  
Julia: I'd have none other.  
  
(pulling into the parking lot Alfred opens the door for Julia)  
  
Julia: What would I do without you?  
  
Alfred: I fret to think ma'am. (he says with a smile)  
  
(Julia approaches the table where she is to meet her friend)  
  
Julia: Rayne?  
  
Rayne: Julia? (adjusting her glasses)  
  
*Oh my gosh! 'they say simultaneously'*   
  
Rayne: I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of ordering.  
  
Julia: So what did I get?  
  
Rayne: Angel hair with chicken and Marinara Sauce.  
  
Julia: You remember?  
  
Rayne: How could I forget? You ordered it ever Saturday night in high school!!!  
  
(The friends laugh and sit down at their table)  
  
Julia: So tell me all about Africa!  
  
Rayne: Well I –  
  
(All of a sudden 7 Gotham City Police cars drove by and Julia Spots the Bat-Signal)  
  
Julia: Oh my gosh!!  
  
Rayne: What is it?  
Julia: I forgot something!!  
  
(just seeing the police cars, Rayne gets a little distracted too)  
  
Rayne: You know what?! I for got some pictures!  
  
Julia: I'm so sorry about this. I'll be right back. The food takes a while anyways.  
  
Rayne: I'll meet you back here in a few then.  
  
Julia: Ok!  
  
(Julia runs out to the Limo and gets in)  
  
Julia: Emergency Alfred!  
  
Alfred: All ready taken care of ma'am.  
  
(Julia looks over to see the bat-suit lying on the seat. She changes as Alfred pulls into a near by alley.)  
  
[Mean while Rayne had run off toward where the police were and she too had changed into--. She looked at two   
police men talking about 2 armed robbers. Apparently they has stolen some valuable diamonds from a near by   
museum. Rayne looked around and spotted two men with large bags running down the street. She began to run after   
them being careful not to be seen. On the other side of the street, a mysterious figure flew to the top of a building   
and stood on the roof, looking over the city with binoculars. Suddenly the figure spotted the two men running   
toward the park. They had bags in one hand and guns in the other. The figure swung down to intercede the robbers.   
The robbers looked up to see Batgirl after them! The men turned a corner and hopped over a fence. Batgirl had been   
a little behind, but she had taken notice of a third runner. She ran after the person, but this person was running   
fast…too fast. Batgirl got out a batarang and flung it at the person. The runner turned her head to see who was be   
hind her, saw the batarang and ducked. The person took a huge leap into the air landing behind Batgirl. Batgirl spun   
around.]  
  
Batgirl: Going somewhere in a hurry?  
  
Girl: I don't have time for games!  
  
Batgirl: I'm not playing games. (she said sternly)  
  
Girl: I've got two men with stolen merchandise running down that alley and you stop me?  
  
Batgirl: Who are you?  
  
Girl: Bye!  
  
[The girl jumps over Batgirl]  
  
Batgirl: Wait!  
  
(15 minutes later)  
  
Commissioner: Thanks for your help. I don't know what this city would do with out you!  
  
Batgirl: No problem Mr. Gordon.   
  
(she looks up at the sky and the Commissioner turns to see what she's looking at)  
(turning back around)  
Commissioner: Dang! How does she do that?  
  
(The commissioner now stood alone)  
  
Batgirl: Now to find that gi—there she is!  
  
(leaping off the building and onto the girl)  
  
Girl: Oof! What the—  
  
[The fight began as the two girls stumbled to their feet. The Girl pulled out some type of boomerang just as Batgirl   
got one of hers out. The two flung them at the other and at the same time ducked.]  
  
Batgirl: This is going to be a long night. *she murmured to herself*   
  
[Batgirl went for the girls stomach with a kick. The girl jumped up and landed behind Batgirl with a stick and   
proceeded to hit her in the head followed by a strike to the shin. Batgirl went for a punch to the girls face but the girl   
kicked her hand and then jumped onto Batgirl knocking off her cowl while the at the same time Batgirl went for the   
girls shoulder bag knocking out a pair of glasses. Suddenly the fight ceased.]  
  
Batgirl: Rayne?  
  
Girl: Julia?  
  
Batgirl: Oh man!! I'm sooo sorry! *looking guilty*   
  
Rayne: I guess this would give us something to talk about over dinner huh?  
  
Julia: I guess so!  
  
(Julia put her arm around Rayne limping to the car from the blow to the shin)  
  
(Approaching the Limo)  
  
Julia: Guess what?  
  
(Alfred looked stunned to see Miss. Porter in some kind of jungle-like outfit and Miss. Dupree half dressed, holding   
her cowl in her hand.)  
  
Alfred: Get in!  
  
(The two girls changed and headed back to the restaurant)  
  
Waitress: Here's your food. I apologize that it took so long.  
  
(The two friends just looked at each other and laughed)  
  
(about 1 hr. later)  
  
Julia: Well that's quite an interesting story!  
  
Rayne: Well yours wasn't too bad yourself!  
  
Julia: So you save people in Africa huh? What's your name then?  
  
Rayne: They call me Kaysee.  
(The waitress approaches the table)  
  
Waitress: How was your meal?  
  
Julia: Great thanks!  
  
(Julia hands her credit card to the waitress)  
  
Waitress: I'll be right back.  
  
(A few moments later the waitress runs back to the table)  
  
Waitress: Miss. DuPree???  
  
Julia: Yes? *answering calmly*  
  
Waitress: THE Miss DuPree. As in DuPree Enterprises?  
  
Julia: Yes?  
  
Waitress: Oh my gosh!!! I'm flattered! I'll even get you desert on the house!!!  
  
(the waitress runs back to the kitchen)  
  
Julia: Ok. That was really strange.  
  
Rayne: DuPree Enterprises?  
  
Julia: Yeah?  
  
Rayne: You're the multi-billionaire "Miss DuPree?????"  
  
Julia: Is that okay? *calmly*  
  
Rayne: Why didn't you tell me????????  
  
Julia: Didn't think it was that important!  
  
Rayne: Your one of the most famous people on earth and you think that's not Important??? Are you insane?  
  
Julia: Well…*whispering* some people think Batgirl is…does that count?  
  
(Rayne sits there with a very confused, sarcastic look on her face)  
  
Waitress: *out of breath* Here you are!  
  
Julia: Thank you. That was very kind.  
  
(The waitress Smiles and goes back to work.)  
  
Julia: So where are you staying Rayne?  
  
Rayne: The hotel on 5th and Townsly. Why?  
  
Julia: Just asking. That's not a safe part of town, though. You're going to stay with me!  
  
Rayne: What makes you think your house is going to be any safer, huh?  
  
Julia: Well I doubt that Superman could get through the security at my "house!"  
  
Rayne: Really.  
  
Julia: Yes, Really. Let's go get your things before it gets too late.  
  
Rayne: Sounds good then. After all I'm not going to try to challenge you again after tonight!!!  
  
(The girls go by the hotel and proceed onto Julia's home.)  
(Pulling up into the drive way. Alfred opens Rayne's door. She gets out and stares.)  
  
Alfred: Welcome to DuPree Manor.  
  
~~TO BE CONTINUED~~  
(don't worry, the rest is coming soon!)  



End file.
